


Affinity

by reen212000



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reen212000/pseuds/reen212000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>af-fin-i-ty. N. Defintition: A natural attraction, liking, or feeling of kinship. Is there such a thing as too much interaction? John Sheppard finds out how effective his gene can be on an idyllic planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing my archiving of old stories...
> 
> Stargate Atlantis, and all its glory do not belong to me, but I promise to put them back when I'm finished!

Touch this, Colonel.

Touch that, Colonel.

John Sheppard had had enough. The whole situation felt like the first time he sat in the control chair. When they came through the space ‘gate days ago, he knew exactly where to land; the Ancient technology drew him here. He made sure McKay would stay distracted by the power readings by keeping the HUD on, steering the ‘jumper knowingly to the designated spot. The last thing he needed was the scientist’s obsessive questions about his gene and how he knew certain things.

Now he stood in a pristine room, with ultra-smooth walls and control panels. It was just too bright, bringing everything into sharp focus. The whole place set his nerves on edge. His head was pounding, and for the first time in days, he was actually hungry. No. Check that. Starving. To top it all off, this temple or lab or outpost – or whatever the hell it was – sent a constant vibrating hum through him like a mild electrical shock. His fingertips were growing numb, and if he touched another gizmo, gadget, or console, Sheppard knew he would have to either leave right then or completely lose his temper. Maybe both.

“Colonel Sheppard? There’s something here–”

“No!” Sheppard opted for the latter. Green eyes glinting dangerously in the dim light, he pointed a severe finger at the scientist. He nearly laughed at the expression on McKay’s surprised face. Softening, the colonel lowered his hand awkwardly. “I need a break, Rodney.” Sheppard said quietly as he moved quickly towards the exit.

Pursing his lips, the scientist lowered his eyes. “Oh. Mmm. Well. Fine. Could you make it quick–”

“McKay!” warned Sheppard, wavering towards the nearest wall to steady himself. A knot of tension formed between his shoulder blades as he turned slowly away from bright opening, anger flaring. “I am not some animal trained to do your bidding! Touch this, Colonel... Make the shiny stuff light up... Make the natives ooh and ahh over the freaky guy with a random gene! I’m telling you–” 

_Was it possible to feel the blood drain from your face?_ Sheppard slumped down to a bench that appeared seemingly out of nowhere, completely spent. Instead of spinning, the room did a crazy flip-flop, causing the colonel to close his eyes and grab the edge of the bench for support. Taking comfort in the coolness of the hard surface, Sheppard concentrated on breathing.

“Yes, yes, you need a – Huh. Would you look at that...” McKay said, his complaint replaced with curiosity as he examined the once-smooth wall. Crossing his arms tightly across his chest, he wondered about long-term exposure to the lab interacting with someone with a natural ATA gene. Evidently, it was effecting the commanding officer more than he had let on. Of course. Sighing, he retrieved his pack, rummaging around until he found a bottle of water. “Here. Why didn’t you say something earlier?” McKay thought back to see if the colonel had actually said something, but to the best of his knowledge, he heard nothing of the sort.

Sheppard murmured his thanks, drinking deeply from the bottle. He leaned back against the cool wall with a sigh. The humming throbbed at the base of his skull, creating an itch that he couldn’t scratch. Scrubbing his hands through his hair, he squinted up at McKay. “Do you hear that?”

“What?” The scientist studied the military officer at length. Sheppard’s eyes were half-closed, and suddenly he looked more than pale. The colonel jumped at the slightest sound, squinting at the quick movement. “Sheppard?” Still no answer. “Look, if you’re going to go crazy, do it on your own time. I’ve got work to do.”

“Mmmm...” His eyes started to close again, but snapped open when McKay moved. Shifting uneasily on the bench, his breath quickened.

_Something really is wrong._ “Whoa, easy, Colonel.” The scientist shrugged off his jacket, folding it neatly on the bench next to Sheppard. “Lie down,” he said tersely. When Sheppard finally conceded, McKay placed a light hand on the pale man’s shoulder, feeling a slight flinch. “Rest. I’ll go back to the village for some food.” 

McKay’s concern nearly overcame his ulterior motives; the bland dish the locals made for their last meal was exactly what he wanted. They also had a very strong tea that tasted suspiciously close to coffee with twice the caffeine. One last look at the man on the bench, McKay’s brow furrowed. “What?”

Sheppard eyed him anxiously.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that, Sheppard.” McKay spread his hands, palms up. “Look, I apologize if I can’t read your mind. Your telepathy obviously needs some polishing. Seriously, is it my fault you spread yourself too thin?”

Now the colonel did snort. “If you’d get your head out of that damned computer for a second--”

“Well, excuse me for working, Colonel Stoic, but this is what I’m here for!” At that, McKay clamped his mouth shut, his lips forming a straight, thin line. He had crossed his arms tightly around himself, as if preparing for a barrage of insults. Instead, McKay made the first move. “Now, be quiet until I get back.” Turning on his heel, he left before Sheppard could say anything.

Twenty minutes later, McKay returned with a heavy wooden plate filled with food. After finding the colonel sleeping, he placed the plate next to Sheppard on the bench. As soon as the plate touched the bench, Sheppard sat bolt upright, wobbling just a little.

McKay took a step back. “You know, you really shouldn’t wake up like that. Great. Now you’re dizzy. Drink.” _If he wasn’t going to take care of himself-_ “What are you doing?”

Sheppard was rising unsteadily off the bench, panting. “I just... I just need to stand--” His head was ringing from the constant humming in the room. _How could McKay not hear that?_

“Sit.” McKay gently pushed him back down.

“I am not a dog, Rodney!” The colonel said irritably, leaning back on the bench until his back touched the wall.

Thumb on chin, finger tapping nose, McKay stood appraising the pallid man. “Mmmm. I was thinking more of a petulant child, really, since you’re acting like one.” He now pointed to the plate of food. “Eat.” Once again, he left before the colonel could say anything, returning to the mysterious console.

Sheppard smiled fondly at McKay’s back. He knew the scientist meant well, even if he was abrasive about it. Reaching with a shaky hand, Sheppard drank from the water bottle, and poked at the food. The appetite he was so proud of earlier had dissipated somehow, but he finally took a bite regardless. Before he knew it, the plate was empty, the water was gone, and his eyes were closing of their own volition. Sheppard longed for nothing more than to be in his quarters asleep. For days.

“Sleep,” McKay murmured, without turning to look at his withering friend.

Curling up in the hard bench, Sheppard dropped his head onto the make-shift pillow again. McKay’s jacket smelled faintly of aftershave and peanut butter power bars; the colonel smiled a little before falling asleep. From far off, he heard his friend tsking and tapping at his keyboard. _One of these days, that keyboard is gonna break,_ Sheppard thought. 

Below the clacking sounds, the hum of the room intensified, sending a painful spike through the pilot’s head. Then, just as suddenly as it came, it was gone. A sound like static filled his aching head as something connected with his mind. His body felt like a lead weight as his mind floated through the thick darkness. Although he couldn’t see anything, he felt safe. His surroundings became lighter and lighter until things took shape. 

_Okay, so now I’m dreaming about the lab. And that console Rodney wanted me to touch earlier. Why?_

Now he seemed to be standing over it, watching it light up, displays flickering here and there. From the display to his left, he saw Rodney walking determinedly through the courtyard to meet Teyla, who stood near a hut. From another screen, he saw Lieutenant Collins and two scientists emerge from the dense forest. 

Moving his phantom hands over the console, a sensor array popped up. Suddenly, he knew exactly where he was on the planet, and where that planet was in its solar system, and where in this galaxy that solar system was. The information was staggering, causing him to reel for a moment. Through this console, he could sense everything. If he listened carefully, he could hear every heart beating on the planet. 

Tuning out the thump-thump of hearts, Sheppard observed his surroundings. His mind stretched across the planet like a giant piece of plastic wrap. This should hurt, right? The warm sun made him relax as the outpost fed him information. Weather, vegetation, wildlife. It was all here. Something like a beep echoed in his head.

:Your assistance is required:

_Where?_

:Proceed twenty-five degrees north; point five four kilometers:

_Looky there._

What he saw was a small hut, near the center of the village. Moving quickly towards it, he paused, looking around him. _Wait a minute. I’m not walking, am I? I’m floating! What the hell?_ Sheppard could have sworn he felt the ground beneath him, even heard his footfalls. But no one acknowledged his presence. Lorne was talking to one of the tall male villagers, who looked uncomfortable. The major must have said something funny, because the taller man suddenly threw his head back and laughed.

The villagers were kind, but a bit on the superstitious side. They told no stranger their names, and didn’t really talk all that much. They were kind enough to let the explorers into their temple and precious forests to study them. For that, Sheppard was thankful. Not getting beat up or captured this time around was refreshing to one’s soul. Particularly his; another visit to Beckett, and his name would be engraved on one of the exam beds.

As he drifted past Lorne, the entrance of the hut drew his mind inside, moving between floors and walls. Now he was in a control chair room, drifting around it. Instinctively, Sheppard reached out to it. The chair was cold in his non-corporeal hands; around him, he could feel the air stirring. Convincing himself he had to sit in the chair, he slid over it not unlike silky fabric. The chair activated, and he saw something he never wanted to see for these people. If he had a physical body, he would have screamed.

_Wraith!_

* * * * * * * * * * * *

_He’s gonna be pissed._

McKay carefully pulled the comm from the colonel’s ear. _The man needs to sleep, or a very important astrophysicist will be missing his head,_ he mused. For once, Sheppard didn’t flinch. Just as he placed it on the bench, a crackle of static came loudly over the radio. _“Colonel Sheppard? This is Teyla. Come in.”_

Moving away from the sleeping form, McKay tapped his comm. “Yes. Teyla. This is Doctor McKay. The colonel is indisposed at the moment. Anything I can help you with?” 

_“Hello, Doctor McKay. There is something that you would be quite interested in seeing. The villagers have a hut that stands near the edge of the courtyard. Please meet me there.”_

A quiet groan escaped the colonel’s lips, and his breathing picked up again.

Frowning, McKay glanced over at the wan man on the bench. He didn’t want to leave Sheppard alone, but there were things that had to be done. “Yes, yes. I’ve seen it. I’ll be right there.” Snatching up his interface tablet from the console, he took one last look and exited the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking purposefully on the path through the village, the scientist waved to Teyla. If it wasn’t for her jacket, the Athosian woman would have blended in with the locals. Briefly, he wondered where Ronon Dex prowled. Not that he could see the specialist anyway. After all, Sheppard wasn’t the only one who enjoyed sneaking up on the scientist. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the giant Satedan cornering children, who were squealing with glee. _Never thought I’d see that!_

“Doctor McKay? Is the colonel well?” Teyla asked, concern radiating from her eyes. 

“Yes, yes. He’s sleeping, which is probably the best thing he’s done all week.”

She glanced in the direction of the temple. “It is good to hear he is sleeping. Will he be all right there alone?”

McKay rolled his eyes. “He’s a big boy with a big gun. I’m sure he’ll be just fine. Now,” he gestured towards the immaculate hut. “What’s up?”

Leading the way, Teyla pushed open the heavy door. Inside, the small room was dark and empty, with another door. Etchings and ornate carvings graced the smooth surface. Extending a hand, she waved it over a dark square depression in the wall. The door slid open to reveal a short descending staircase. “This way.”

“Of course. Why can’t we ever find anything outside in the sunshine?” McKay quipped. His complaints were cut short by what he saw. The brightly lit room was a smaller, stripped down version of the chair room in Atlantis. Is that--? He reached out to uncover the object in the center of the room. “Teyla?” he said, uncharacteristically hushed. “I think we better go wake the colonel. Teyla?” 

There was no answer from his companion. Turning slowly around, he felt her hand catch his arm, cold fear in her voice. “Wraith!” Teyla ran up the stairs to warn the villagers.

McKay stood rooted to his spot, eyes wide. The chair suddenly activated without anyone sitting in it. Knowing this was impossible, he looked around the room for some sort of console, anything that could explain what was happening. Nothing. Just like the lab in the temple.

“Doctor McKay!” Teyla called.

“I’m coming!” There had to be an explanation, some sort of remote that would have activated the chair. An automatic defense– “The colonel!” McKay bounded up the stairs and out the hut, nearly running into Teyla. She stood at the threshold of the hut staring out at the village.

There were no darts, no mayhem. Everything was as peaceful as before, nothing out of place. “Where–”

McKay stepped out into the bright sunlight, shielding his eyes with his hands. Suddenly, balls of yellow light came screaming over the trees in the distance and into the sky. Little explosions took place high up in the atmosphere, hardly noticeable on the ground. “Drones?” Flying in every direction, each found its target. Finally, a very big explosion sounded, causing everyone to look upward. _Was that a hive ship?_

“How is this happening?” Teyla’s question snapped the scientist into the here-and-now.

“Sheppard!” McKay ran pell-mell towards the lab, narrowly avoiding a wall of flesh, namely Ronon.

“McKay!” Dex turned to Teyla, who began running in the same direction. “Were those drones?”

“Yes. We must hurry!”

When his eyes finally adjusted to the dim light, McKay made his way over to the bench where the colonel slept. Chewing his lip for a second, he drifted over to Sheppard. Off-world, the colonel was usually a light sleeper, if he slept at all. The last time he tried to wake the pilot from a bad dream, he got a wicked right to the jaw. 

“Sheppard?” Laying stiffly on the cold bench, the colonel was drenched in sweat, breathing shallowly. The furrow in his brow was deep, pain etched in his features. _Great. My jacket is ruined._ He couldn’t help feeling that way. It was his first thought. However, it was stricken as he looked closer. “Oh no,” McKay whispered. He knelt down, placing a hand on a damp shoulder.

“Colonel Sheppard?” Teyla appeared quietly next to him. “He does not look well.”

A beeping sound cut off McKay’s retort, drawing their attention to the far wall of the lab. The smooth wall was filled with holographic screens depicting a different view of the planet, even a view of the Stargate floating in space. Debris from numerous Wraith ships littered the vacuum of space. No dart ever reached the surface.

“I had a feeling this was a defensive outpost,”

Teyla bit her lip contemplatively. “That would go far to explain the relative peace on this planet.”

“And the drones,” Ronon grumbled. “Sheppard do that?”

McKay rose, eyeing the screens. “Most likely.”

_“Major Lorne to Doctor McKay.”_

Tapping his comm, McKay moved closer to the console in the middle of the room. “Go ahead, Major.”

_“Is the colonel with you? I can’t raise him on the radio.”_

Reluctantly, he pulled his attention away from the wall back to Sheppard. “Yes, he’s with me.” The pale man was now visibly shaking. Teyla moved forward to wipe his brow.

_“Good. What’s your location?”_

He wanted to answer, but he suddenly felt an odd weight settle on his chest. McKay took a deep breath. _Why does this always happen? Having the gene should make things easier, shouldn’t it? Why does it cause more harm than good? Is it the user’s fault?_

“We are inside the temple, Major,” Teyla spoke up when the scientist did not answer. 

_“On my way.”_

“Should we wake him?” Ronon approached the bench after surveying the lab.

McKay sighed and set his mouth in a thin line; his own inner dialogue threatened to swallow him. “Colonel?” Tentatively, he stepped forward to lightly shake the colonel’s shoulders. “Wake up!”

Sheppard’s eyes snapped open, unseeing, his breath came in short gasps. If he was not being held down, he would have jumped off the bench.

“Calm down, Sheppard!” McKay kept his hands firmly placed on the colonel’s shoulders. “Keep breathing like that and you’re gonna hyperventilate! Now calm down!” But there was no change. He pulled the gasping man into a sitting position as Lorne came running inside. This time, Sheppard did jump up, head narrowly missing McKay’s chin.

“What the hell is going on? Colonel, you okay?”

“Major, get my pack, will you?” McKay said calmly, forcing the shaking colonel back down to the bench. If he wasn’t using both hands to still the man, he would be snapping his fingers impatiently at Lorne. The pack appeared at his left. “Paper bag, inside left pocket.” _Leave it to a hypochondriac to carry a paper bag._ Lorne was all at once amused and worried and thankful.

Grabbing it with one hand, McKay quietly opened it expertly with one hand. “Okay, Colonel. I want you to breathe into this,” he said calmly, cupping the taller man’s chin with his free hand. As Sheppard flinched away, McKay’s grip tightened. “John. Look at me.”

Teyla pulled her eyes away from the colonel to rest on McKay. While the good doctor never did well in the face of danger, he did not “freak out” this time when it came to helping the colonel. She watched as McKay used his voice to calm his friend.

“Breathe, Colonel.”

Sheppard seemed to understand now, visibly calming. He nodded once, willing his heart to slow down. Soon, his breathing followed as his body relaxed. Slumping back against the wall, he closed his eyes.

Holding the colonel’s wrist, McKay felt for a pulse, even though he could clearly see Sheppard’s heart beating at the base of his throat. _Too fast. Way too fast._

“Feel better now?” It came out more harsh than he meant, but McKay was looking for answers. The sooner Sheppard was better, the sooner he could find out what was going on. He neatly folded the paper bag and placed it back into his pack, waiting for the colonel to say something, anything.

The pallid man did not seem to trust his voice, merely nodding in reply to McKay’s question. This, however, sent a spiral of dots dancing behind closed eyes. After another shuddering breath, he opened his eyes, looking from McKay to Lorne.

“How ya doin’, Colonel?” Lorne knelt beside the bench next to both men.

“Tired,” the colonel finally said, his voice dry and raspy. He could be nothing but honest, after all. He was gasping like a fish out of water a minute ago.

Lorne reached for a water bottle that had fallen on the ground. “Hang on, sir. This one’s empty.” Rummaging in his own pack, he pulled out another bottle. “Here ya go.” As Sheppard drank slowly, his 2IC gave him the once-over. He wasn’t sure anyone could get that white without being dead. “Thanks, by the way, sir.”

“What do you mean?” asked Sheppard, as he lowered the water bottle. His face was puzzled as he tried to close the bottle with shaky hands. Giving up, he handed it back to the major. “What happened?” He wanted to believe that everything was a dream, however, intense flashes of memories assaulted his overworked brain.

McKay stood suddenly, pointing at the far wall. In two long strides, he stood in front of the blank console. “This whole wall was filled with displays, just like from the control chair, which–” he now pointed at Teyla, “–we found in –”

“A hut with Ancient writing on the door.” Sheppard finished for him.

“And you annihilated the Wraith! On every screen, from every angle possible, you destroyed every ship. Even a hive ship, Colonel. Wait. How did you know that?”

The information too much to handle at the moment. Sheppard felt every inch of his aching body as his breath caught; he scrubbed both hands over his damp face. The headache was still there, and now his companions were telling him that he obliterated an entire fleet of Wraith before they culled a single human. After what seemed like hours, he looked up at the concerned faces.

“Are you well, Colonel?” Teyla sat beside him, knowing what he would say.

“I’m fine.” He said it before he could stop it, knowing they wouldn’t believe him.

“Hmph, of course you are. Just when –”

Ronon cut off McKay before his tirade began. “You do all that, Sheppard? Didn’t see a single dart.” The Satedan absently stroked the hilt of a knife.

Moving forward, Sheppard rested his elbows on his knees. “Yeah,” he drawled. “Why don’t you tell me about that.” 

“Whoa, whoa, wait. How did you know –” McKay snapped his fingers, then pointed to the blank wall. “The displays. You saw us, right? Teyla found a control chair in, as you said, a hut. When the Wraith came, the chair activated.”

“We left you alone here in the temple,” Teyla supplied, seeing the deep exhaustion in the colonel’s eyes. “You were asleep, and Doctor McKay thought it best to let you remain so.” Sitting next to him, she captured the colonel’s icy hand in hers, trying to warm it. “Almost immediately after I sensed the Wraith, the displays came up as the chair came to life.”

“Drones filled the sky. The Wraith never had a chance,” Ronon’s feral grin spread quickly across his face.

“By the time I got back to the ‘jumper, there was no sign of any Wraith.” Major Lorne shifted uncomfortably.

“Well, that’s good news, I guess.” The colonel leaned back. At least his ATA gene was good for something. These people here didn’t deserve what the Wraith had in store.

Teyla smiled warmly. “I do not believe there was a culling here today on this planet, John.” She was now stroking his arm, watching his eyes droop again. They snapped back open as the major moved towards the entrance.

“I’ll go check on the villagers, and collect Collins and the others. Then, I’ll bring Jumper One over to you.”

“No, that’s okay.” The colonel took a deep breath. “I can walk. Just give me a minute.” He looked at Teyla, and wearily smiled. “You and Ronon go on ahead. We’ll catch up.”

Teyla reluctantly released his hand and rose. “If you insist, Colonel,” she said slowly. “You realize the people here would welcome a longer stay. It is not necessary to leave –”

Guilt quickly registered in his eyes. It always came back to this. It was his fault the Wraith were awake. Every incident involving his team and a helpless village would send him into the same spiral of doubt and guilt and grief. This time he was able to do something about it. “I think we got all the information we need from this planet. Now’s a gooda time as any to leave. Chances are the Wraith won’t be back.” Rubbing gritty eyes, he leaned forward, readying himself to stand. “I’m gonna make sure this outpost is set up to continue protecting them.”

Nodding firmly, Teyla walked away, looking back once. Ronon followed her, exiting the outpost.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheppard sat there, knowing McKay had questions, feeling the cool blue-grey eyes on him. Honestly, he had no idea where to start if the scientist started asking him anything. Rising slowly, the colonel kept his hand on the wall to steady himself. Come hell or high water, he was going to walk out of this place. All the way back to the ‘jumper was a different story.

Finally, he looked straight at McKay, who stood with his arms wrapped tightly around himself, staring at the blank wall. “What was it like?” Underneath the bluntness of his tone there was wonder, and maybe a little envy. “I imagine a bit invasive, right? Heard that about Ancient technology.” He was trying to make conversation to draw out the colonel.

Making his way slowly across the room, Sheppard concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. When he finally reached the large console in the middle of the room, he leaned heavily on it, praying it wouldn’t break. “You know almost as well as I do about that,” the colonel said simply. “But this was different.”

McKay turned to study the colonel’s pale face, which came complete with a wistful smile. Letting his eyes wander down to the strangely smooth console, he noticed Sheppard’s white knuckles gripping the edge with all his might. “How so, exactly?” He moved closer to the faltering man.

“I was flying, Rodney...” Sheppard said distantly, knees buckling, and his friend easily caught him. “It was amazing. I could hear everything, see everything, feel everything.”

“Sensory overload?” The scientist’s brows rose as he wrapped an arm around the colonel’s shoulders.

“No! It was... was...” Words failed him as McKay lowered him to the floor. Shoulders sagging, Sheppard let out a defeated sigh. “I’m so tired, Rodney. If that hive ship –” A thought struck him as the console lit up, a furrow appeared between his brows. “Help me up!”

“What are – Okay, okay! You’re up! How long are you gonna stay that way, huh? My back can only take so much, you know.” 

Sheppard was not listening. His eyes lost focus as he waved a hand over the lively control panel on the console. Displays popped up, in seemingly random order. He had to know if it was all over; something was not right and he felt it. Previously, he had been pulled away prematurely, unable to check the readings. This time he had to be sure.

_Where are you? I know you’re hiding!_

The buzzing in his head grew exponentially as he pushed his mind out, searching. Legs refusing to hold him up any longer, he hoped the shorter man would catch him. Keep me up, McKay! Please! His thoughts sounded desperate as he clung to consciousness. Ah ha! Found you! Another ship appeared, broken and drifting on the other side of the planet. And they haven’t deployed darts? he wondered while he calculated time and distance.

McKay couldn’t help but to stare in disbelief. The air in the large room began to stir with intensity, centering around the colonel. “What –? Where –? What are you doing, Sheppard?” He tightened his grip around the trembling man’s waist to keep him upright. “You need to stop this now, Colonel. Are you listening to –”

A screen to their right, just above them, beeped plaintively. Ancient words scrolled across the bottom.

":All targets destroyed. One disabled. Acquire target?:” Sheppard’s dead calm voice seemed to have dropped an octave, verifying McKay’s unspoken question.

Confirm. Launch.

“What! One disabled? Is it another hive ship? What are you launching?” Struggling to keep the thinner man’s body from sliding down further, McKay re-wrapped his arms around the colonel’s waist. His attention was soon drawn back to the screen as it blinked red.

“:Smaller ships approaching surface. Acquire targets?:”

Confirm. Launch.

“Colonel, we are going to have a serious talk when you come out of this,” McKay groused, trying to figure out who was speaking to whom.

Suddenly, a blast sounded outside, this time much closer than the last. Guess that was another –

“McKay! What was that?” A voice thundered behind him.

This time, the scientist did drop the colonel, who slid bonelessly to the cool floor. “Dammit, Ronon! Do not sneak up on a person like that!” McKay yelled, hand over heart. “You’re worse than Shep–” Looking down at the pool of Colonel Sheppard at his feet, he stopped talking.

Trembling intermittently, eyes half open, Sheppard let out a moan. Although he was not touching the console, he still felt energy coursing through his veins as the display behind closed eyes showed him each target.

“What happened?” asked Ronon, glancing from McKay to the display to the prone man below, and back.

“I think there was another ship in orbit.”

“:Hive ship destroyed.:” mumbled the man from below. “:Smaller vessels approaching. Acquire targets?:”

Confirm. Launch. _Yes! Kill all of them!_

“:Understood.:”

“What is he talking about?” Immediately after the words left his mouth, the tell-tell high-pitched buzzing of darts sounded outside.

“:Shield in place. Target destroyed.:”

Before he could finish his task, Sheppard’s body gave out on him. _Why were the Wraith so interested in this planet?_ There was a potent defense against them, and he supposed they wanted it gone. This fact further strengthened his resolve to protect these people.

Ronon kept his eyes on the entrance, waiting. “He sounds funny. What have you two been doing? Sheppard was fine before we left.” His tone was accusatory.

McKay ignored the implication, pulling the colonel into a sitting position. “He’s tied into this place in a way I’ve never seen before. This outpost has connected with him on a neural level, and I’m not sure I can sever him. Most likely, he’ll have to do it himself.”

“McKay, he’s not even touching anything. How can he have a connection?”

The egotistical scientist refused to let a conundrum like John Sheppard undermine his superior knowledge of the Ancients and their technology. However – “I don’t know!” His voice cracked on the last word. Here, Sheppard was the only person who could operate any of the things in this outpost. Even if he could read the Ancient writing on the screens, his artificial gene would be of no help. The man operated a weapons chair without even sitting in it! What good am I? Sighing heavily, he looked back at Ronon. “Help me get him over there.”

The colonel’s body went limp with a shuddering breath, finally slipping away into oblivion. _This is not good. What have you done this time, Sheppard?_

Ronon stepped forward, scooped his CO into his arms. Spotted the bench the man had lain on earlier, so he headed in that direction. He came to a halt when villagers began running inside.

* * * * * * * * * * 

“Teyla! Collins! Come in!” Major Marcus Lorne directed fleeing villagers to their temple, hoping there would be shielding. He had either lost radio contact with everyone, or they were in trouble. Everybody should be headed this way, right? If what he had seen earlier was true, Colonel Sheppard would protect them.

Sure enough, those in question appeared at his right, carrying children and herding the remaining people to the narrow entrance. Stopping dead in his tracks, Lorne looked over his shoulder and listening to the low, ominous hum of a dart closing in on its target.

Bright yellow light illuminated the darkening sky, streaking in all directions yet again, as the drones found more targets. 

“Way to go, Colonel!” the major shouted as the pursuing dart exploded. The buzzing was nearly gone as the remaining darts fled, steering towards the atmosphere. More small explosions brightened the sky.

Lorne ran into the outpost after everyone had gone inside, and took in the whole scene before him. Ronon lowered an unconscious man onto a bench; Teyla spoke to the timid villagers to allay their fears of this place; McKay was pulling everything out of his tac vest, power bars littering the smooth floor.

One of the women kneeled down next to the colonel, squeezing between McKay and Ronon. She held a shallow bowl and a pitcher, and held them out to the scientist, who mumbled his thanks. Nodding once, she rose to join the rest of her people huddled in the farthest corner away from the holographic displays.

“He’s a little warm,” McKay murmured, unsure if the unconscious man was headed to the dangerous end of the thermometer or not. “Sheppard? Everyone’s safe, so you can wake up now,” he said quietly, sponging the colonel’s brow.

Major Lorne ducked back to the entrance to scan the perimeter. A blue flash indicated a shield had been erected. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw before he heard a dart approaching his location. _Oh, great. I sure hope this shield holds!_ He moved back to the shelter of the entrance, watching with fascination as the dart came closer. A drone fired and missed as the dart spiraled around to avoid it. Fancy flying aside, it fired off a round before the second drone hit its target. The shot impacted the shield and dissipated harmlessly.

_Colonel Sheppard saves the day again,_ Lorne thought as he shook his head in amazement. The unique buzzing sound of the darts was gone, leaving the area eerily quiet as the remaining dart spiraled toward the atmosphere. “That’s not good.” He jogged back inside, hoping the military commander was awake. The last time he came to check on the colonel, the man was not well at all, yet he did seem to bounce back rather quickly.

“F’ve m’re minnn...” Sheppard mumbled as he waved weakly at McKay, who was trying to wake him. But the scientist was persistent. Eyes fluttered, and eventually opened. “Mmmm. Hey! Knock it off, McKay!”

“I would, except you’ve officially frightened the natives with your magical powers. Wake up so they can see you’re still human,” McKay said as he pushed the colonel up. He was grateful the wobbly man couldn’t see the relief on his face. Otherwise, that would be admitting to having feelings.

Sheppard tried very hard to focus on the people huddled in the far corner of the Ancient building. His eyes slid close, losing the war against complete exhaustion. Slumping back against McKay, he let his body have its way and slept.

“Colonel? Sheppard!” Irritation registered on McKay’s face as he gave the colonel’s face several light slaps on a flushed cheek. 

“I think he’s all done in, Doctor.”

Teyla suddenly appeared at McKay’s side. “The people wish to thank the colonel for protecting them.” With a wide sweep of her hand, she gestured towards the group of men, women and children huddled in the corner of the large room.

“Well, as you can see, Colonel Has-to-Save-the-World is –”

“Tell them it was his pleasure, Teyla.” Lorne cut off the scowling man’s retort, smiling and waving at the crowd. “We better get going, though. I think the colonel could use a very long nap.”

An elderly woman came forward to stand next to Teyla, who bent down to let the whisper in her ear. They both nodded, and Teyla looked back at the members of her team. “They wish us to stay the night.” The Athosian woman patted the other woman’s hand, reassuring her. “I think it may be a wise choice to allow Colonel Sheppard to rest undisturbed.”

Lorne shuffled from foot to foot thoughtfully. “Doc Beckett may have something to say about that.”

Teyla nodded once and looked back at the woman. “Will it be all right if our healer comes to visit John?”

The woman glanced back at the group, then at the group of strangers. “It will be fine, Teyla.” She moved forward, and leaned to caress the sleeping man’s cheek. “Come, I will show you where he can sleep.” At her words, the people rose as one and began to file out. 

“It’s safe to return to their village.” Ronon had slipped away earlier to survey the surroundings. “No Wraith anywhere.”

“Well, that’s good news.” McKay pushed the colonel’s body away from him. The Satedan gathered the man into his arms once again, following the tiny old woman out of the outpost. 

“Hey, Doc,” the major moved closer to McKay as the people filed past them. “One of those darts got away.”

Pursing his lips, McKay knelt down to shove items back into his pack. “I need to find a way to access this control panel.”

Lorne could actually see the gears moving behind the scientist’s unfocused eyes. “Well, while you’re figuring that out, I’ll take the ‘jumper out do a little recon.”

“Mmmm, yes. I just hope there are no other hive ships in the vicinity. Usually the darts stay until they’re destroyed or go back to a–”

“Cruiser. I’m on it, Doc.” Lorne tapped his comm, as he ran outside. “Collins, meet me at Jumper One.”

McKay was left alone in the eerily still outpost.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorne ran as fast as his legs could carry him, instinctively towards the nearest ‘jumper. Approaching ‘Jumper One, he noticed the hatch sluggishly open. Tapping the butt of his P90 impatiently, he waited for the large gate to come down. 

In the meantime, Lieutenant Collins skittered up next to him. “Problems, sir?”

“Not sure, Lieutenant. We’re gonna check it out.” Finally, they entered the ‘jumper, Lorne flopped into the pilot’s chair, waving a hand over the controls. Nothing. “Come on J-One,” he muttered to the Ancient ship.

The hatch door closed just as slowly, and the control panel half-heartedly lit up before winked out completely. “What is wrong with this thing?” Lorne touched his earpiece. “Lorne to McKay.”

_“Where are you? You haven’t left yet?”_

“I’ve got a situation with Jumper One. It refuses to power up. I’m moving to Jumper Two as soon as the hatch opens. If the hatch opens.”

_“Understood. Um, Major? While you’re up there, you might as well get Beckett. Sheppard hasn’t woken up yet.”_

“Will do, Doctor McKay. Lorne out.” Sighing heavily, he rose to leave the pilot’s chair.

“Sir? Do you think this ‘jumper is too close to the colonel?”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, this is the colonel’s favorite ship,” the younger man shrugged. “Maybe it’s a bit picky today. Calibrated more to him than you.”

The major pursed his lips thoughtfully. _Come on, One. I gotta go help the colonel and check the perimeter,_ he thought, not without a little frustration. Immediately, the ‘jumper powered up. Glancing around, Lorne smiled sheepishly. “Collins, I owe you an apology.”

“Sir?”

“For all the things I thought about you,” he said cryptically. Returning to the pilot’s chair, he brought the ‘jumper about, aiming the small ship towards the atmosphere. The HUD suddenly came up, blinking plaintively. When the ‘jumper cleared the atmosphere, they saw a Wraith cruiser partially hidden behind a moon. A hyperspace window opened, and it was gone.

“Well that answers that question,” the major said as he opened a channel. “Doctor McKay, this is Major Lorne.”

_“Go ahead, Major.”_

“Cruiser confirmed. Not completely disabled, and it managed to open a hyperspace window.”

_“Hopefully, they’ll think twice about coming back.”_

“Can’t agree with you more, Doc. We’re heading for the gate now.”

_“Understood. I’ll let the colonel know. McKay out.”_

Even over the radio, Lorne could tell the scientist had a scowl on his face. “Dial the ‘gate, Lieutenant.”

\-----------

“Major Lorne’s IDC, Doctor Weir.”

“Lower the shield.”

Elizabeth Weir stood on the balcony overlooking the gate room, waiting for the small ship to emerge. She had been worried about this mission, but Colonel Sheppard assured her that things were going well. However, at his last communication, he seemed distant and irritable. They were two hours late for their next check in, before Major Lorne came through the gate. She watched the ‘jumper slowly rise to the bay, not sure if she should be angry or worried.

Minutes later, Major Lorne and Lieutenant – Collins? – came bounding down the stairs. “Evening, Doctor Weir.”

“Major. Is everything all right?”

He stalled by shrugging off his tac vest, and handed it to the sergeant nearby. “That is a long and fascinating story.” He smiled a little sadly. “I’ve come to get Doctor Beckett and bring him back to check on the colonel.”

Weir tried not to betray her feelings as she heard the news. “Weir to Doctor Beckett.”

“Yes, Elizabeth? What can I do for you?”

“Carson, I need you to join me in my office. Major Lorne has a story to tell,” she said tersely, one eyebrow sliding up.

A long sigh was heard on the other end. “What’s the colonel done now? I’m on my way. Beckett out.”

“Well, Marcus. Why don’t you give me the highlights while we wait for Carson.”

Lorne sat down wearily in the nearest chair. “Their temple turned out to be a defensive outpost.”

“Most “temples” end up being some sort of outpost. Anything different about this one?”

“Oh yes, ma’am! This particular one is highly interactive. Especially where Colonel Sheppard is concerned.”

“What about the colonel?” Beckett appeared at the major’s side, arms folded across his chest.

“Carson. Have a seat.” She gestured for Lorne to continue.

The major sat a little straighter in his seat. Somehow, this felt more official. “The outpost has control panels, but no buttons or knobs or anything. Lit up like crazy when the colonel came inside. Needless to say, the locals got a bit scared. To be honest, Doctor McKay would be better at explaining the technical stuff.” Absently, he rubbed the back of his neck, not unlike Sheppard, and flashed a grin. “Long story short, the Wraith attacked, or rather tried to attack–”

“Tried, Major?”

“Colonel Sheppard brought up the defense capabilities. According to McKay, he did it in his sleep. The place was highly attuned to him, and he could operate the weapons chair without sitting in it.” Lorne tried to keep the admiration out of his voice.

Beckett stirred uneasily. “Where’s the colonel now?

“Dead asleep, sir. The two battles took a lot out of him. I think it drew some energy from him. And every time a display–”

“Display? Like a HUD?”

“Yes, ma’am. But more like a monitor. It showed the Hives being destroyed and every part of the planet, due to the small sensors in orbit around the planet, too.”

“So, you mean to say everything is tied to him neurally?” The doctor stood immediately. “Where is he now? Away from that outpost, I hope?”

Lorne blinked at the doctor’s tone. He didn’t blame Beckett for being a little upset; the colonel tended to get himself into fixes more often than not. “The nice people gave him a place to sleep it off for the night. They gave permission for you to return with us.”

The doctor turned on his heel. “I’m going to gather supplies. I’ll be ready in a quarter hour.”

The major watched him leave, thinking how much trouble his CO would be in when Beckett saw him. Sheppard’s hyperventilating incident still fresh in his mind, he decided he would tell the doctor in excruciating detail what happened. But on the way to the settlement. No reason to alarm Doctor Weir, right?

“Well, I’m sorry I can’t join you, Major,” Weir said curtly.

“Sorry, Ma’am. It took some convincing just to let the doc come.”

She sighed. “At least the Wraith won’t be coming back anytime soon, right?”

“I hope not, Ma’am.”

\--------

When Collins and Lorne reached the jumper bay, they heard a low Scottish brogue swearing.

“What the bloody –”

“It’s a little temperamental right now, Doc.”

“What do ya mean, son?” Beckett’s blue-eyed glare was in contrast to his pink face.

Collins cleared his throat sheepishly. “I think Jumper One has taken a special liking to Colonel Sheppard, sir.”

The major’s mouth curved into a smile when he saw the look on Beckett’s face. “That’s right. And if the fine doctor here–” Lorne folded his arms and raised his voice. “–wants to help the colonel get better, he’ll have to ask nicely.”

Immediately, the hatch opened, allowing the men to enter.

“Just like that, eh?”

“Just like that, Doc,” the major said with a bemused expression. The control panel reluctantly lit, and powered up slowly. “Dial the gate, Lieutenant.”

\--------

Sheppard heard concerned voices around him. He was touched, but they really didn’t have to be worried. _Now if I could just open my eyes, that would be great!_ However, the lead weights placed on his eyelids refused to budge. After feeling floaty for so long, he now felt like he was turned to stone, heavy and cold. Previously, his skin felt had tight and hot, making his plight worse. _If I come down with anything, Carson will kill me!_

Sleep.

It was the only thing he could think about. Two rounds with the Wraith were bad enough, and right now he felt every inch of those battles. The shield impact was the worse, stealing his breath away. Pain had lanced his chest, leaving a lingering ache like a deep bruise across it. Sheppard tried to detach himself from his body to relieve the constant pain.

Distantly, he heard the low rumble of Ronon’s voice.

_Great. I’m being carried through the village in the arms of a giant. Good bye self-esteem._

Another voice cut through his foggy brain. McKay. He said everyone was safe.

As soon as Sheppard retreated further away, an image popped into his head. Someone had dialed the gate. Watching from the satellites orbiting the planet, the colonel saw a ‘jumper go through.

 _Yeah. Carson’s gonna have a fit,_ he sighed inwardly.

Something unbelievably soft pulled him back into his aching body. A bed; warm and lovely. More softness caressed his freezing skin, surrounding him with warmth. He snuggled down into the warmth, Sheppard allowed himself to be carried off into the oblivion of sleep.

“Well, I guess we wait for Beckett,” Ronon said. “He’s not going to be very happy.”

McKay smiled at the Satedan’s statement. “You can say that again.” Staring down at the pale figure below him, the scientist absently patted his data tablet. “I’m gonna, um, go back to the chair room. Let me know if he wakes up.”

Ronon nodded as he pulled over a chair.

\-----------

“You’re kiddin’ me,” Beckett was not happy with the major’s words. “And Rodney took care of him?”

“Yep. I’ve never seen him so calm.” Lorne steered the ‘jumper towards the village in a lazy arc.

Beckett pursed his lips thoughtfully. “After that?”

“To be honest, Doc, I’ve never seen anyone get that pale before. I mean, he was white as the walls in that place. Then, he listened to everyone tell what he did. I think he thought he dreamt it all. You know that look he gets in his eyes.”

“Aye. Almost unnerving when he’s shuttered behind that mask of his.”

Lorne nodded in agreement. “But, I’m not sure about the second attack. You’ll have to ask McKay about that one.”

“Believe me. I will,” Beckett said, as he crossed his arms tightly against his chest. He looked sightlessly out of the window as they descended through the atmosphere.

\-------- 

“What happened?” McKay asked as quietly and calmly as he could.

Ronon stood defensively over the colonel, as Teyla wrapped the sleeping man tighter in the blankets. “Apparently, Sheppard is aware of everything happening on the surface, as well the ‘gate.”

A snort escaped the scientist’s lips. “Apparently.” McKay placed his tablet on the small table next to the bed. “Look. Somehow, some way, he’s still getting information fed to him. The sensors–”

“Those things orbiting the planet,” Dex interrupted, hoping to derail any long-winded explanations the scientist had in store.

“Yes, yes, yes,” McKay’s hand bobbed in the air. “Now he knows the ‘gate’s been dialed. I’m guessing his pulse quickened and breathing went wonky?”

Teyla and Ronon glanced at each other then nodded. “Then he was still. This must mean the ‘jumper came through unharmed,” she said and smoothed back Sheppard’s damp hair.

“Carson is going to have me for dinner,” McKay said simply. “He hasn’t rested at all! And now Beckett is going to see him like this–”

“Rodney,” Teyla said quietly, using her voice to calm him. “No one will blame you for this. You did well taking care of him.”

Suddenly, the colonel stirred restlessly. Despite his cool skin, beads of sweat formed on this brow.

“They’re back,” Ronon grumbled. He moved silently towards the entrance, finally disappearing outside.

“Major Lorne to Doctor McKay.”

Touching his earpiece anxiously, he responded.

“Good evening. I’ve got Doctor Beckett itchin’ to see his favorite patient. What’s your twenty?”

McKay’s mouth quirked at the jargon. “We are in the smaller hut just east of the courtyard.”

“Where the chair is?” Lorne didn’t sound too happy about that.

“Yes, Major. That’s the one.”

“Copy that. We’ll see you in ten.”

Behind them, a tiny elderly woman appeared. She moved quickly to Teyla’s side. “Is everything to your liking?”

Teyla gave a warm smile. “Thank you, Zoame. This will be just fine for such a short stay. Our healer just arrived, and he will be here soon. Is there anything you wish me to tell him?”

The woman shook her head silently. “We will dine in the courtyard this evening in celebration. Please join us.”

“Will this be all right with the others?”

“I will prepare them.”

“Prepare whom for what?” McKay interrupted. “‘Cause, um,” he jerked a thumb towards the cot. “He’s totally out again. Did you say food?”

Both women winced at his rudeness. Zoame’s smile returned hesitantly. “Yes, food will be served shortly. And I assure you, they will be more than willing to accommodate guests. This is a time for rejoicing!”

Teyla held out her hands, lightly clasping the older woman. “Thank you again for your hospitality.”

Looking from the Athosian to the sleeping Lantean, Zoame looked puzzled. “I must ask you, Teyla. This man, John Sheppard. He is not like us, is he?” Suddenly, she realized she had an audience and hurried on. “Many of the priest for years have tried to enter the temple and reveal its secrets. They most certainly could not do what your friend accomplished.” She held her hands lightly at her sides. “Which leads me to believe he is a descendant of the builder of this place.”

Teyla looked at McKay quickly. “That is true –”

“Hullo, Teyla,” Carson Beckett stormed into the small room, bristling with nervous energy, making it feel a bit crowded.”Rodney. Where’s ma patient?”

Zoame watched the newest member as he bustled inside. His strange voice tickled her ears when he spoke.

McKay moved to the right, revealing a cot shoved into a corner. “He’s been asleep for the last ninety minutes. We’ve tried to wake him for water every so often, but he hasn’t fully awakened.” He began explaining, not quite knowing why he was so nervous.

The doctor only saw a pile of brightly colored blankets. Upon further inspection, he noticed a shock of dark hair peeking out of the top of the pile. “Ah, son. What now?” Peeling back the layers, Beckett finally found flesh. The pale face held a satisfied smile and flushed cheeks. The doctor placed a hand on Sheppard’s cheek, frowning. “Well, it’s not too bad right now. Nothing a good night’s rest won’t cure.”

He turned to find his companions had changed. McKay was gone, Teyla was alone, and the little woman had vanished. “Och! Where’s Rodney? I’ve some questions for him.” He furrowed his brow at Teyla’s pensive expression. “What’s wrong, lass?”

“I am...”

Beckett rose from his kneeling position next to the cot. “Now, if you’re worried about the colonel, don’t be. He’ll be fine. His blood pressure’s a bit low, but I don’t think he’ll be in danger. Just a wee bit tired, I’m guessing. Seems he had a long day. No worries, luv.”

Teyla glanced from the doctor to the sleeping man below. “I just wish he would not–”

“Throw himself head first into the lion’s den?” McKay had reappeared on the stairs leading to the chair room. “Yes, yes. That is annoying.” He placed his tablet into his pack with shaky hands. “Prognosis, Doctor? Is he gonna live?”

The doctor chuckled lightly turning his attention back to his patient. “Aye, he’ll live. Probably wake up with a doozy of a headache though.”

McKay shrugged, trying to appear indifferent. “Well, that’s nothing new.”

A chime sounded outside.

“Dinner?” The scientist instantly perked. “Great! I’m starving. Carson? You coming?”

“I’ll be along in a bit. I need to get him on an IV first, finish checking him out. You go ahead.” He turned to see them reluctantly leave the small room.

Beckett focused his full attention on his patient. Everything seemed fine with the colonel; he was merely asleep. From what he heard, Sheppard had slept little and ate even less, then discovered the secret about this place. He had used the outpost to battle the enemy and quite successfully.

He sat listening to the colonel’s heavy breathing. But something nagged at his senses. A low hum caressed his brain. _Is that what the colonel feels when he’s in Atlantis?_ It was a little unnerving, hearing and not hearing, feeling, but not feeling this vibration.

“Doc?”

A barely audible whisper snatched him from drifting. “Colonel? Can ya open yer eyes for me?”

Sheppard struggled with limited success. “Can’t... tired.” And he drifted away.

“No, no, lad. Open just a little.” Beckett had begun pulling away the blankets and found the colonel fighting his efforts, brightly colored fabric clenched in weak fists.

“Cold,” he slurred. Cold and hot, achy and comfortable, tired and restless. Now Beckett was here to disrupt it all, and the good doctor was stronger than him right now.

Beckett sighed as his patient stubbornly held onto the last blanket. “The sooner I do this, John, the sooner ya can go back to sleep.”

So many demands! The colonel’s eyes opened to slits as Beckett coaxed him to lie flat. He felt a cool hand on his wrist, prompting his eyes to open a tad more. “How come you’re here?” he croaked, his throat was dry and raspy again. _How long had he been out?_

“About two hours,” Beckett said, smiling at his confusion. “And, believe it or not, people are worried about you.” Finally, the colonel released the third blanket. “Ya know, John. Ya could give a ghost a run for its money.”

Sheppard winced, partly at the joke, and partly from the chilled membrane of the stethoscope. “Ha ha,” he groused. He knew the inevitable lecture about how thin he was would come so he braced himself. Instead, he heard a slight gasp from Beckett.

“What the devil– How did this happen?”

The colonel opened eyes he had not realized he closed, and blinked away the fog. “What? Ow! That’s really sore...” He stopped talking due to the thunderous glare he received from the CMO.

“Colonel,” he blustered. “Ye look like yev been whacked with a two b’ four. Now what the bloody hell happened?” Pushing his patient’s shirt further up, he examined the long bruise that stretched diagonally from Sheppard’s right shoulder to his left hip. When he did not get an answer, Beckett tore his gaze from the odd injury.

Sheppard had fallen asleep, shivering. The doctor let out another long sigh. “All right, son. Have it your way,” he said, gently continuing his examination. Thankfully, no other injuries presented themselves, and the bruise appeared to be a shallow one. No broken, cracked or bruised ribs – for once.

“How is he, Doctor Beckett?” Teyla had quietly returned, holding a tray with a steaming bowl and bread.

“He seems fine. All his vitals are pretty normal, for him anyway. Temperature slightly elevated, but that will most likely pass by morning. He’s got some curious bruising on his chest. I’m hoping you could shed some light on that.”

She sat the tray down on the small table, looking intently at Sheppard. “I did not notice an injury, however, Doctor McKay may be able to tell you what happened after the second attack.” Teyla gave him a trademarked warm smile, handing him a napkin. “I thought you might be hungry.”

Beckett dimpled at her insight. “Aye, lass. Famished. Thank ye, Teyla.”

As she watched him eat, a thought came to mind. “Rodney seems to be the only one who can get him to eat or sleep. Earlier today, he told me they had quite the argument.”

“They often do, luv. Was there anything different about this argument?”

“I do not believe so. We were interrupted by the first attack.” She sat down at the foot of the bed, careful to avoid touching the sleeping colonel. “We ran back to the outpost from here.” She smiled at the memory. “I do not believe I have seen Rodney move that fast.” The smile broke into a light chuckle.

Beckett returned the sentiment. “Rodney can do whatever he sets his mind to, that’s fer certain.” He sobered after a moment. Any good investigator asks questions, right? “Did he mention the colonel bein’ in any pain during the attacks?”

Teyla thought back to any signs from the two of them. “Not that I know of. After the second attack, the people were a little frightened of what they were seeing. According to Zoame, the outpost has been dormant for many years. It was not until Colonel Sheppard activated the panel...” Her voice trailed off, and she turned inward. Mayhem always followed John Sheppard. Strangely enough, he always seemed ready.

The doctor reached out and touched her hand. “When he’s not in trouble, yer always waitin’ for fate ta drop the other shoe on him. This time, it wasnae as bad. I’m sure he’ll be good as new tomorrow.” He stood and stretched, taking a deep breath. “Why don’t ya show around the village.”

They left the sleeping colonel tucked away in a brightly colored pile. When he heard them leave, Sheppard rolled slowly over to face the door. With a sigh, he watched their retreating backs. A smile curved his lips as fell back into a blissful sleep, listening to the sounds of the planet at dusk.

\------------

After the evening meal, and a few stories from Major Lorne, everyone decided to turn in for the night. Teyla, Ronon, and the other officers slept outside the small hut. The scientists slept inside with Sheppard and Beckett. McKay returned to the chair room with no intention of sleeping. There was so much here, he just couldn’t access it, and it was driving him crazy.

He studied the smooth control panel on the chair, and the other smooth surfaces in the room. Not that much different from all the other Ancient tech they had encountered. “So why can’t I operate this?” The question bothered him so much he had to ask it aloud.

Footsteps sounded behind him, and he had a sneaking suspicion it was Carson Beckett coming to check on him. “I’m going to bed, prom–”

Not only had the doctor come down the steps, but he was lead by Colonel Sheppard. Their eyes were opened part way; Sheppard appeared to be still asleep.

“What are you two doing down here? Especially you, Shep–”

Beckett wordlessly moved over to the control console, and waved a hand in a sweeping gesture. McKay stepped away, aware that the doctor never displayed such grace when activating anything. Meanwhile, the colonel had seated himself in the chair.

With keen fascination, McKay watched the two men, born of the ATA gene, work in complete unison. Shaken from this experience, McKay sidled past the diligent workers towards the stairs. “I should get someone,” he whispered to no one in particular. He ran upstairs to wake Meyers; it was best if another scientist saw the strange goings-on here. 

Upon returning, McKay spread both hands. “Well? Explain this.” was all he said. 

“Is this what happened at the outpost?” Meyers yawned.

McKay gave a noncommittal shrug. “More or less. Look,” he came to stand in front of Sheppard, who was mumbling a bit to himself. “The thing is, this place obviously has some affect on those born with the gene. No matter how strong it is.”

“Sheppard can just do more because his is stronger,” Meyers nodded to himself. “Should we stop them?”

“What? No!” McKay rolled his eyes. “Whatever it is that they’re doing, they should probably finish it. No telling what would happen if we woke them up in the middle.” He pulled out his tablet, taking notes. Walking around the two men, he carefully studied the display Beckett had pulled up.

Sheppard muttered something in Ancient to Beckett, who replied strangely enough in English. “Yes, it looks that way. Anything else?”

“No,” Sheppard said quietly, his eyes vacant. The blue light around them had turned his eyes a greyish color. “It is done.” The chair powered down, the colonel slid out of the chair, and neatly collapsed.

McKay lay his tablet down and moved over to the unconscious man. “Sheppard, I really wish you’d stop that,” he said, sighing greatly. “I can’t imagine what your knees look like from falling all the time.”

Stumbling forward, Beckett blinked drowsily at the blank wall in front of him. “Bloody hell. What happened?” He felt a tug on his sleeve, and started, spinning around. “Rodney! What is going on here?”

“We’re hoping you could tell us,” McKay said pointing at the prone man on the floor.

However, the doctor was not listening. He knelt down opposite McKay, beside Sheppard. “Colonel? John? Can ye hear me, lad?” Beckett gave the pale man a light shake.

“Mmmnn... Five more...” was the colonel’s weak response as he curled up on his side.

Beckett sighed wearily. “Let’s get him to bed, Rodney.” He reached down to roll the man over, and nearly joined him on the floor.

“Whoa, whoa, Carson. We’ll get him,” McKay calmly said, placing a steadying hand on the doctor’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go up first. Meyers, could you get the colonel’s legs.”

The doctor walked heavily up the stairs, each step taking more out of him. By the time he reached the top, Teyla was waiting with open arms, ready to catch him when he pitched forward. “Thanks, luv,” Beckett said breathlessly. “I think I’ll just sit over here now.” He sank down unceremoniously onto his palette.

Meyers and McKay struggled up the short stair with the sleeping colonel. Ronon shook his head and scooped Sheppard up, placing him on the cot. He curled up again on his good side, mumbling about flight control.

Beckett moved in the direction of the colonel, but Teyla stopped him with a light hand on his shoulder. “Please rest, Carson. We will take care of John.” She had learned that these stubborn men listened closer when she used their birth names. Teyla watched as the doctor nodded wearily, his eyes slipping closed as he lowered his body down to his warm sleeping bag. She smiled as she heard soft purrs coming from his direction.

After she fetched bottles of water, Teyla placed them within arm’s reach of both sleeping men. “This is proving to be a very long night,” she sighed.

McKay inevitably snorted. “You said it.” He crossed his arms hugging himself tightly. “We need to get back to Atlantis.”

“For once, I agree with McKay,” Ronon Dex grumbled. “First thing in the morning?”

In unison, those who were awake bobbed their heads in agreement. From below a muffled voice commanded, “Off ta bed wit ya!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil shout out to Stealth Dragon for her fic _Crash_ (cracks me up!), and Titan5 for _Nightwalker._ I recently read these fics over again on FF.net, and y’all should take a look at them! (January 2007)

Teyla rose just before the morning sun peeked over the horizon. Zoame had promised her a special bath in her own tub. Quietly, she checked on the colonel and the doctor – both of whom seemed dead to the world around them – and slipped outside. Ronon walked towards her from the forest, having just returned from an early hunt with the men of the village. She suspected he needed to secure perimeter, making sure there were no lingering Wraith in the area. “Good hunt?”

The Satedan grinned his feral grin, this time the pleasure of the hunt actually reached his eyes. “Of course. I’ll miss hunting something other than Wraith, but Halling has promised me a morning on the mainland.” His brow knitted in curiosity. “Where are you going?”

Teyla smiled brightly, bouncing on her toes. “Zoame has promised me a traditional bath. She said that all honored women should have one.”

“Honored?” Amusement filled Ronon’s dark eyes.

The petite woman sauntered down the steps, carelessly tossing her hair. “She said that if I had to put up with so many men at once, then all honor to me.” She laughed breezily, moving past him.

Flashing white teeth in a quick grin, Ronon let her pass. “Have fun,” he said as he turned to enter the hut. Glancing back at her, he watched her gracefully and quickly climb the stairs at the neighboring hut. After a moment, she gave a happy wave and disappeared into the hut.

Upon entering the larger hut, Ronon shirked off his coat. As quietly as he could, he stepped over the sleeping bodies of his team members. Stepping over the last body, namely Rodney McKay, the runner leaned down to check on Sheppard. Peeling back the blankets a bit, he saw a pale face, made whiter by dark stubble. At least he looks human today. Turning away, he felt eyes on him. “Doctor Beckett.”

The doctor looked around blearily from his place on the floor. Rubbing a hand roughly across his face, he struggled to sit up. “What time is it?” he asked, voice raspy with exhaustion.

“Very early. You should go back to sleep.”

After blinking a few more times, he turned to look at the only cot in the room. “I’ll just check on him first, then–”

“He’s fine, Beckett. Just asleep.”

As much as he wanted to be angry with Ronon for telling him what to do, he couldn’t fault the man. He was so very tired, after all. “Ah don’t know what happened ta me,” he said shakily. “Ah feel like Ah could sleep fer days.” Finally, he focused on the large man standing over him. If he had blinked, he would have missed the look of discomfort from Ronon. “What is it, son?”

“McKay will fill you in on the technical stuff. But you and Sheppard got up in the middle of the night and went down to the chair room.”

Beckett remained stock still while his eyes grew wider. “We did?” As he dropped his eyes to his neatly folded hands, he cast his mind back. Vaguely, something bubbled to the surface of his memory. Stairs. He did remember coming up stairs. “There was a HUD, right? And a smooth console...” Now instantly awake, he folded back the top layer of his sleeping bag. 

“Yeah, and Teyla checked on Sheppard while you went to bed.” Ronon had hoped the sleepy doctor would go back to sleep. “So you don’t have to worry about him right now.”

Beckett’s brow was still creased in concentration. “He spoke Ancient and I–”

“Understood it. Yes. A modern miracle.” McKay’s head popped up from his makeshift pillow. “Can we go back to sleep now?”

Waving his hand dismissively, Beckett got to his knees, shuffling over to the pile of blankets on the cot. The colonel was cocooned even tighter this time; it was a miracle he was still breathing. Peeling away the layers, Beckett lay a hand on a pale cheek. Warm, but not too warm, which he thought was puzzling to him. Wrapped in all those blankets, he should be sweating bullets. Reaching further into the soft covers, the doctor fished out a hand, and checked Sheppard’s pulse. Still so fast, yet the colonel’s fingers were icy. “Come on, now Colonel. Time to get up,” he said. Getting his hand under the pale arm, the doctor noticed the bruise that had formed when the IV was hastily removed.

“Mmmmm... G’ off. Not tellin’ you nothin’,” Sheppard slurred.

Beckett tossed a look back at Ronon. “He’s got to get movin’. Circulation’s sufferin’ a bit, and I hope that’s all.” Placing his right hand under the colonel’s neck, Beckett eased him up to a tentative sitting position. Once he was balanced, the doctor began unwrapping the blankets. _He feels a bit shocky, but I’m not goin’ there just yet._

Morning light came streaming weakly through the window, causing Sheppard to react. “Bright,” he croaked.

“Yes, Colonel. That means it’s time to wake up,” Beckett said simply.

“Carson? When did you get here?” Suddenly, the colonel stiffened, his eyes more alert. “Wait. Is today tomorrow?”

“Sheppard, I know you’ve been asleep for more than eighteen hours, but–”

“Get these off! I have to–” The colonel struggled out of the blankets. Once out of his self-made cocoon, he stumbled over the prone scientist, and escaped Carson’s clutches. In a light jog, he headed for the chair room. The heavy door opened just as he reached it, faintly illuminating the short stairs. Taking the stairs quicker than he should have, Sheppard nearly lost his footing on the last step.

The room had come alive with displays. He moved to the far wall of displays, admiring his handiwork. Nodding in satisfaction, he crossed his arms and moved to the next display. “We did good, Carson,” he said with a wistful smile.

“Colonel, I need you to calm– What exactly do you mean by that?” Beckett asked, a little more than distracted by the room.

McKay had fallen uncharacteristically quiet as he surveyed the displays. “I don’t believe this,” he said softly in wide-eyed wonder. “You’ve got this place set on automatic.”

“What’s on auto?” Major Lorne had joined them downstairs.

The scientist frowned at the now overcrowded room. Wide open spaces! Grassy clearings, mountain air... Turning his attention away from the people closing in on him, McKay pointed at the displays. “Everything. You’ve set all the perimeters for Wraith ships of all sizes.”

“Drone storehouses, too,” the colonel said proudly. “Fixed those.” As relief settled around him, his strength lessened. Leaning heavily against the console, Sheppard caught his 2IC’s eye. “Time to go home, boys and girls.” All at once, everything winked off, leaving them in near darkness. Ambient light from upstairs filtered in as the team filed up the stairs. 

Sheppard barely made it back to his bed when his knees gave out. He was steadied by a handy Scotsman. The colonel opened his mouth, but the doctor cut him off. “I’ll not hear ‘I’m fine’, John. I need ye to stay calm; don’t need ye goin’ inta shock. You will not go anywhere near that room or that outpost until I get back. No arguments,” said Beckett, using his patented freeze-in-place blue glare emphasized by a severe finger. “I’ve got a stop to make, and I will be back in one hour.” 

The pale man nodded once. “A’ right, C’rson. Promish.” _I’m so tired! What is wrong with me?_ There was an interruption in the vibrations around him. _No comments from the peanut gallery!_

“Oh no you don’t!” McKay was immediately by the listing man’s side as his eyes slipped closed. “You will not go back to sleep until you answer my questions!” Grasping both shoulders, McKay righted the pilot’s lethargic body. _I’m getting a little tired of catching you, Colonel!_

Green eyes measured blue as Sheppard blearily stared at McKay. “Not now, Rodney,” secretly hoping the scientist would not let go.

“Rodney, please. I’m sure John will answer any questions later,” Beckett said barely containing his irritation. 

Kneeling down beside his patient, Beckett checked Sheppard’s pulse again. Slower, but not where he wanted it. His hands were a bit warmer, too. Against his better judgement, he made a decision. “Now, son. I’m not going to put that IV back in so long as ye move about, and get some food in ye. Yer still a bit dehydrated, so I want you to drink plenty of fluids right now.” Patting the knee again, he rose. “Ye will call right away if ye have any dizziness or chills at all. We’ll talk about sleep later. Fer now, I need you to stay awake as long as possible.” Elbowing the scientist out of the way, Beckett lifted the unsteady colonel to his feet.

When Sheppard found his legs, he gazed around suppressing a shiver. “Anybody seen my jacket?” Ronon retrieved a dark jacket from a pack. “Thanks.” Carefully pulling it on, he glanced around looking for his missing team member. “Anybody seen Teyla?”

*********

Teyla entered Zoame’s bathing hut with a little apprehension and a lot of excitement. The hut was dark and warm dispelling the morning chill from her exposed skin. She was greeted at the door by two young girls, who led her to a small private room. 

On one side, a deep narrow tub had been filled with scented water. Ackallie flowers floated on the warm water, adding spice to the sweet smell filling the room. The aromas had her mind tumbling back to Athos, and a time when times were simpler. Shoving the thoughts away, Teyla stripped out of her clothes, feeling comfortably exposed. The people from Earth had so many taboos, she lost count. Naked and stretching lithely, she stood on her tiptoes, letting her fingertips reach for the high ceiling. Breathing in deeply the unfamiliar, yet pleasant aromas, Teyla immediately felt more relaxed than she had felt in a very long time.

There was a light knock at the door post as the sheer curtain swept back. The two girls entered, each carrying baskets of cloths and flowers. They each took one of Teyla’s hands, and helped her into the tub. Sliding down into the water, Teyla closed her eyes, allowing the warmth seep into her bones.

“All women should have this tradition,” she whispered.

Zoame entered quietly, sitting in a corner of the room. “Yes. It is a great honor to serve the warriors of the battle. Sylana sees Teyla ,Warrior of Athos. She has fought bravely for your people, and deserves your blessing.” She paused, lighting a candle. The girls stood on each end of the tub, began to hum. They walked slowly towards each other sprinkling a fine powder into the water.

Tiny bubbles caressed her skin, tickling her nose when they popped on the surface. A contented smile curved her mouth, letting the odor of the water and the candle pervade all of her senses. Teyla felt fingers in her hair, and the girls poured flowery water over her head. Massaging her head, and working the scent throughout her hair. A memory bubbled forth as the elderly woman began to sing. Teyla remembered the last time she allowed someone wash her hair.

Years ago, she had broken her arm during a culling. It was not as bad as the last, yet this time was different. Central figures had perished or were culled. She had lost her advisors and close friends, but worse, she had lost her will to lead. Try as she might, Teyla found it difficult to rally her people to rebuild.

Weeks with little sleep, and higher stress on came crashing down on her young shoulders at once. If anyone could identify with her new commanding officer, it was Teyla herself. Exhaustion and fever had drained her completely, leaving her little reason to rise from her bed.

At the end of a sunny cool day, Halling had come seeking her out. He was what Colonel Sheppard would call her ‘right hand man.’ Since she lacked the strength, Teyla had missed the evening meal. He came looking for her, worried about her injuries. Halling brought food, hoping she would be well enough to eat. Silently, he watched her nibble on her food. Then he finally took her hand to stop the senseless torture. 

She had wanted to flinch away, but at that moment, Teyla needed his touch. To feel something, anything other that the cold fear and the hot flame of fever. Grabbing his large hand, she held it tightly as she battled tears that threatened to overwhelm her.

Without letting go, Halling stood, drawing her up with him. He had pulled her close then, waiting for the inevitable. Ah, how she cried! When the tears and the shaking finally subsided, he led her to her father’s oversized chair, wrapping her tightly in a blanket. Halling reached down, lightly touching her cheek before quietly leaving her side.

Minutes later, he returned coaxing her to stand. She had swayed, and he caught her by her good arm. Easily, he scooped her up into his long arms and carried her into the bathing room. As much as she wanted to look into his caring, soulful eyes, she could not, for fear another bout of crying would occur. Knowing Halling as she did, Teyla knew that he would not speak until she was ready. She let the water warm her, hoping that he would never leave her.

They had shared many such intimate moments together before, however at that moment, Teyla could not convey how she felt at that moment. To this day, she still could not. If Halling had not been there, it is likely she would not be here, soaking, remembering an important incident.

He had stepped into the tub behind her, drawing her close. Then he positioned her head so it lay in the crook of his elbow, mindful of her injured arm. Repeatedly squeezing water from a cloth, he drenched her hair. Somehow, he had managed to massage soap into her hair with one hand. She felt his long fingers against her scalp, scrubbing away all the tension of the last few days, easing her headache.

After rinsing her hair, he had held her tightly, cheek resting against her wet skin. “I am here,” he had whispered. Teyla remembered she had closed her eyes then, savoring his breath on her skin. They stayed in the water until it cooled, until she felt worthy enough to smile. Rising, he toweled them both dry. With a touch, she stopped his busy hands from drying her hair. She drew his head down to hers, beginning a traditional greeting. Instead she offered a kiss. Long and deep, the kiss meant more than a passing attraction. It was years of friendship and trust and heartbreak. 

Halling lifted her up in his arms, smiling against her lips.

“A memory, child?”

Teyla’s eyes flew open, surprised they were damp with unshed tears.

“The way you were smiling, I hazard to guess it was a good one.” Zoame said quietly, holding a towel large enough to be a blanket. “Come, Teyla of Athos. The water has chilled.”

Sheepishly, Teyla smiled as she rose. “Yes. It was a very good memory.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was soooo cheesy! I can’t believe I wrote that. Oh well.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for sticking with me! Almost done! Don’t deny me... Please R&R. Must have fix...  
\------------

Chapter 6

“Two hours? What could she be possibly doing for two hours?” McKay had finally heard Ron on tell the colonel about the bath. “Hmmm. yes. I didn’t realize there was a spa here.”

“Give it a rest, McKay,” Sheppard said from the depths of his blanket. He came inside from the chilled dawn and sat on the cot, knees drawn up, head resting on them. Although he couldn’t wait to get home, he wanted Teyla to be happy. Her selflessness and compassion often kept him going – though he’d never admit to it, of course – and kept a few missions from going south. The Athosian was never rewarded like this since he’d known her, so what better place to do it? Truthfully, Sheppard wished he could join her, to soak away the stiffness of his weary bones and soothe the headache that threatened to return with a vengeance.

The doctor returned as promised, looking more bewildered than when he left. Beckett refused to let him sleep any longer. While he was grateful, the colonel noticed the good doctor could do with another forty winks himself. “How’re ya feelin’, John? Besides the headache, of course. Did ya eat a bit?” Sheppard attempted to wave him off with a languid hand, but Beckett saw this as an opportunity to take his vitals. “I heard Teyla is enjoying herself this morning.”

“Yeah,” Ronon said shortly. _Why the obsession with Teyla today?_ “The old lady said something about assigning honor to the warrior women.” Normally, the Satedan warrior would bare his teeth in another animalistic grin. But this time, he was merely amused, the smile surprisingly lighting his eyes. 

“This was once a thriving matriarchal society. The roles were reversed here, unlike many other cultures. They settled land skirmishes and led the hunt,” Sheppard’s eyes had gone glassy and distant as he flatly recited the information that easily flowed through him. _Yep. Big headache... Starting.... now!_ “Due to recent cullings, the population has decreased to–”

Carson reached down and squeezed his patient’s shoulder. “That’ll be quite enough, Colonel.” So much for staying calm. “I want you to stay out of the system for now, son. If you haven’t noticed, you heart rate is still a wee bit too fast.”

Frowning deeply, Sheppard looked up at his friend and doctor with strange, unfocused eyes. “But I can’t. It’s just coming to me. Don’t even have to think about it.” He shrugged underneath the blanket. “Would be cool if it wasn’t so pervasive.”

“Pervasive?” McKay looked up from his tablet with knitted brows. “That’s a big word even for you, Sheppard.”

“I know!” The colonel’s eyes were now wide with amusement. “And I even used it correctly in a sentence.” With some difficulty, Sheppard attempted to stand. If Beckett denied him sleep, then he could deny the doctor further reason for examining him.

However, Beckett seemed more distracted than he realized at first. Yes, pervasive was a good word. You couldn’t go anywhere, or think about anything without getting an answer from somewhere. As fascinating as it was, it was still disconcerting. The doctor had access to all the medical data recorded from this planet up until its last guardian disappeared. _Or died._

In fact, the medical information had not been nearly as invasive as the chair room. Beckett was not sure he wanted to go anywhere near the outpost. It had completely drained the colonel physically and mentally. The doctor wondered about the toll it had already taken on his own body, and it could not match Sheppard’s condition. The whole experience was exhausting and exhilarating all at once. He acquired information when he asked the questions aloud also, but it was more straightforward.

At one point, Beckett surmised that the local healer was more interested in hearing his accented voice than in information. He thought back on his brief visit. The woman with bright white hair stared at him intently, her teal eyes boring into him as she attempted to make conversation they could both understand. He had a feeling she wasn't as old as she appeared.

Her healing hut was well-equipped with four beds, and various medicinal herbs. According to the hidden panel in the large room, these herbs seemed to be more effective than some of the drugs Beckett kept in his own infirmary. Opening her apothecary cabinet, she carefully placed a malformed root into his hands. “This is for John Sheppard. Will you give it to him?” she asked happily.

“Well, I... I’m not sure what–” Carson had stammered as he identified the root, information flooded in. The root would help with his fatigue and nearly eliminate the feeling of coldness the colonel had been experiencing as of late. While the doctor had other ideas on how to combat the symptoms, the root seemed a good place to start. “There are a coupla other roots I’d like to study, if that’s all right.”

“Yes! Yes!” The healer flew about the room as the medical doctor rattled off several plants. Offhandedly, she made a comment about the village tradition of keeping their birth names hidden from outsiders. “It has always been a matter of trust. Our enemies have used familiarity against us in the past, gaining entrance without earning the privilege. Not only do we have our given names, but there are family names and clan names.”

Beckett had thought about her words. Perhaps it was wise, and definitely confusing. The database had provided a long list of clans that were recorded for posterity. Even how to determine marriage alliances used to form a new clan. Fascinating. He blinked and found the healer standing very close to him, her hand on his arm.

“But we are siblings in our field, yes?” she had said, eyes glinting mischievously in the low light.

However, Carson was thinking about taboo. _What would Elizabeth do?_ “Well, I certainly don’t mind if I don’t get to know yer name,” he said, hoping to alleviate the pressure. “I don’t want ye to compromise any of yer trad–”

“Kerna,” she had blurted, afraid and relieved all at once.

Beckett remembered smiling amiably, but her name was so close to sounding like Parna. It left a sour taste in his mouth as he repeated it. 

The woman smiled back. “I used to hate my family name, because it was for an old woman. We forget such foolishness when we get older. Yet, when you say my name, it does not seem so bad,” she admitted, as two spots of color darkened her cheeks. They both laughed for a while. When it came time for him to leave, she threw her arms around him, constricting his arms. “You will come back to visit, yes?”

“Oh, yes! Definitely,” he said hoping that were true. “Besides, if the colonel does well with this, I may need more of your callis root.” He waved good bye, and made his way back to the communal hut.

When Beckett had returned to his patient’s side, the doctor expected Sheppard to be asleep. To his delight, the colonel had not only eaten, but he remained somewhat awake. “Well, son. Are ye ready to make the trek to the ‘jumper? I can call–”

“No, no,” Sheppard said as he wavered toward the door. “I can walk.” Stopping suddenly, he turned to his friend and doctor. “And for that matter, I will not need a gurney later, thank you.”

“Whatever, Colonel Catastrophe,” McKay mumbled as he moved past the unsteady pale man. “Ten bucks says you’re hitchin’ a ride horizontally.”

“You’re on, McKay!”

Beckett fought to keep his eyes from rolling. Now that McKay set the challenge, the colonel would do his best to remain on his feet. _Not the best idea, but..._ “Suit yerself. We’ll see how ye fare when we get back.”

McKay and Ronon walked out onto the small covered patio in front of the hut. They were discussing traditions on their respective planets, when Ronon spotted a figure in white moving gracefully across the stone path. “Good day, Honored One!” He gave the Athosian a low sweeping bow before he held out his hands to guide her up the step. If McKay didn't know better, he could swear there was a cloud under her feet.

Teyla laughed lightly as she squeezed his hands. “Good day to you, Warrior of the Hunt.” She looked expectantly around the large body blocking her sight. “How is Colonel Sheppard?” It wasn't that she was ignoring the scientist, but there were more pressing matters. Besides, she was not entirely sure about the look on his face.

Ronon moved to the side. “See for yourself.”

She saw a pallid man standing before her shuffling towards the entrance. A white hand clutched a brightly colored blanket around his shoulders. “Hey, Teyla,” he smiled, feeling his trademark grin curve his lips.

Her own smile was usually reserved, even compassionate. But the smile she gave to Sheppard was electric. Teyla walked directly up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. As the colonel tipped his head for the Athosian greeting, she stopped him, looking him straight in the eye. “How are you, John?” she asked, daring him to lie.

Sheppard merely maintained his grin and returned the look. “I’m fine,” he said gently. “Just very, very tired.” _Could everyone stop asking me that?_ He jerked his head toward the door. “What say we go home?”

Although Teyla saw something stirring behind those amused multi-colored eyes, she squeezed his arms, and turned to lead the way. “Doctor McKay,” she said, tipping her head. “I trust you have gained whatever knowledge you were seeking here?”

“Yes, yes, of course,” McKay waved a dismissive hand at her. “So, umm, how was your experience?”

“McKay! Leave it alone,” the colonel spoke slowly and concisely. He dragged his pack along, dislodging small pebbles from the path.

“Well, I was curious! Give me that,” he sighed as he bent to take the colonel’s pack.

“I can carry my own–”

“No, you can’t. And I refuse to see Beckett have to deal with another one of your accidents, Colonel. Last thing we need is for you to trip over your own precious backpack.” Before Sheppard could retort, McKay plowed ahead. “I’m going to the outpost to get the rest of my things.”

“Will wonders never cease?” Beckett unconsciously placed a hand under the colonel’s elbow. Sheppard would have snatched it away, but he seemed to be concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other.

The pilot spotted the puddlejumper; his heart leapt. The ‘jumper responded by powering up immediately. _Not just yet, Jumper One. Gotta say good bye._ Sheppard saw a small crowd of villagers blocking their way to the small ship. Zoame stood at the center making calming gestures.

“John Sheppard!” she said loudly, causing the people to part and let her through. The spokeswoman held out her hands to grasp the one Sheppard offered. _He does not look well, yet he is better than last night._ Zoame held his icy hand between her own, absently rubbing to generate warmth. “I trust you have rested well?”

The tall man smiled his pleasant smile. “I’m fine, Chosen One,” Sheppard said, more than a little surprised. The title popped up in his mind while he was deciding whether or not to use her name in public. “Can I tell you something?” he whispered.

She waved a hand at a nearby bench. “Please. Let us sit.” The man’s sigh of relief was not missed as he stiffly lowered himself down. As she settled next to him, Zoame could feel the apprehension rolling off her people. They needed to know that the strangers’ leaving did not mean they were unsafe. She watched him collect his thoughts.

Finally, the man turned his pale face to meet her eyes. “I – well, we – have set up this outpost to protect you as long as it can. It will detect Wraith and destroy them before they can do any harm. You and your people will be safe for a while.”

Tears welled in her eyes as she closed them. Blindly, she reached out and snagged the colonel’s head, planting a kiss on his forehead. “You and your people are welcome here at any time,” she said, loudly enough for her uncertain crowd to hear.

When they broke contact, Sheppard’s face was a bit flushed as he smiled sheepishly. “I’ll share the good news with my leader. Thank you.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw McKay walking toward the jumper. “And Doctor McKay thanks you for the tea.”

Zoame laughed. “He has said as much through his actions, though I have never seen anyone worship a liquid before.”

“That’s Rodney for you.” The colonel removed the blanket, trying not to shiver. “Thanks for the blanket. It was very warm.” According to the weather station, it was going to be a very nice day. But, damn it all, he was cold. The very thought of his warm bed was the only thing keeping him upright. He was now quite determined to get home as he stood unsteadily from the bench.

The elderly woman rose with him, and gathered the folds of the blanket, and pulled it tightly around the shivering man. “You will take this blanket as a gift, young man.” She smiled fondly at him, patting his shoulder. “Farewell, and keep warm.”

Sheppard gave a sad smile, remembering a Robert Frost poem. Suddenly, he felt like the cold orchard. How did he get so attached to these people so soon? He cleared his throat quietly, swallowing the lump that had formed. The colonel moved slowly towards the ‘jumper ignoring the hand under his elbow.

_Keep cold, young orchard. Good-bye and keep cold._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. The Robert Frost thing: Apologies to the non-fans of poetry. It was the one thing that came to mind when I was writing how cold he was. And in my fic, John Sheppard can quote anyone he wants to. Ha!


	7. Chapter 7

When they arrived through the ‘gate, nothing happened. Literally. Sheppard listened carefully, inside and out, looking for a change from the planet to The City. 

Nothing.

In fact, Atlantis was quiet. This unnerved the colonel to the point where he opened his eyes fully. “What’s going on?” Suddenly, he felt lost and disoriented. The City was his center, and now it was gone. “Where...?” Sheppard stopped, realizing his voice was more a whimper than a statement.

“Come on, son,” Beckett reached down to pull the shivering colonel off the bench. “Let’s get ye down to the infirmary so I can take a proper look at ye.”

“No,” Sheppard whined. “I can’t. I have to find her!” He struggled to stand, swaying greatly before Beckett could stop him. The doctor made rapid-fire comments into his comm as one hand shot out to catch the colonel’s blanket-wrapped arm.

“Oh, wonderful. Now he’s delirious.” McKay rose from the pilot’s chair, snatching up his pack and vest. “I believe Atlantis is fresh out of damsels, Sheppard. Call back later.”

“Rodney, please.” Teyla rose, facing her commanding officer and friend. “John, you are home now. Go with Carson. He’ll help you–”

“No! I have to find her!”

“Who could you possibly need to find at this hour, Sheppard? It’s like four in the morning here. Which still amazes me, really. Most times, after leaving the Stargate, we’re, like, in the same galaxy. The possibilities of winding up on a planet at the same time you left Atlantis is not impossible, just improbable. Just because you leave one place does not mean it is the same time, or even the same year–”

“Rodney!”

Their simultaneous exasperation snapped the colonel out of his stupor, looking around him in wonder. “Domicillium Atlantica,” Sheppard whispered.

Beckett jumped forward grabbing hold of the man’s shoulders. _I sure hope Rodney did not hear that._ “All right, Colonel. Off we get. Yer going to be my guest for the day,” The doctor steered the unsteady man toward the hatch. A gurney arrived as they hit the end of the ramp. The colonel’s step faltered, and Beckett mistook it for stubbornness. “I doubt you’ll make it all the way to the infirmary, lad.”

Sheppard lowered his head, and nodded slowly. Atlantis had distanced itself from him, leaving him more cold inside than when he left the planet. Once he lay on the waiting gurney, he pulled the blanket around him tighter. Somewhere between the jumper bay and Carson’s care, Sheppard drifted off into an empty darkness.

Elizabeth Weir came rushing down the stairs to meet the gurney. Grabbing his hand, she nearly snatched it back after feeling how cold it was. “Is he all right? He’s freezing!” She carefully tucked his hand back under the beautiful blanket wrapped around him.

The doctor smiled wearily, nodding. “I need to check him out fully, but he should be fine, luv. If you don’t mind, I think we could all do with some sleep.”

“Of course, Carson. We’ll meet later today, say, around three hundred hours?” She looked towards Major Lorne for his approval. He gave a quick nod, and she tried to give her best reassuring smile. Watching her flagship team exit the ‘gate room, Elizabeth noticed a difference in all of them. Maybe it was just fatigue, but something had changed. _I have never seen Teyla smile like that! What happened down there?_

\------------------

Around noon, Elizabeth found her way down to the infirmary. She had been getting progress reports on the team, particularly John Sheppard, but she had to see them herself. Quietly entering the large open room, she glanced around for Carson Beckett. The medical wing was empty except, of course, its most frequent guest. Hesitantly, she reached out to touch the colonel’s arm. It was definitely warmer than before; her shoulders sagged with relief. Giving a final squeeze, Elizabeth moved away to seek out the doctor.

“Carson?” Doctor Weir wandered into the doctor’s office and found him slumped over his desk, snoring softly. Leaving quickly and quietly, she tip-toed her way back to the main infirmary, sidling up to Sheppard’s bedside again. The man was still deep asleep, but lines of worry still creased his brow. She reached over to smooth away a stray lock that lay limply across his forehead. _Tell me that’s not a fever,_ she thought sadly.

“He thinks Atlantis abandoned him.”

Elizabeth spun quickly around to find Carson Beckett standing just outside the main area. Stilling her heart, she took a deep breath. “How are you? I didn’t want to disturb you. We didn’t get to talk earlier.”

The doctor waved his hand dismissively. “Och don’t worry about me, lass. I was about to check on him soon enough.” He moved slowly forward, reaching the other side of Sheppard’s bed. Studying his patient’s face, Beckett noticed the slight flush in the cheeks. He muttered under his breath, and reached for a thermometer.

“What is it? Fever?”

Without looking up, Beckett nodded, watching the digital numbers settle. “I was afraid his temp would go up. This is going to be like withdrawal for him.”

Elizabeth’s lips formed a thin line. “What do you mean?”

The doctor sighed when the instrument beeped. “Not too bad.” He looked up at the expedition leader. “My theory is that since he was tied into that bloody outpost for nearly two days, there’s going to be some sort of withdrawal. And The City isn't helping him out of this one. Right now, he just needs as much sleep as possible.”

She tore her eyes away from the exhausted doctor’s face to look at the pilot. _Her_ pilot. “How long?”

“As long as he needs. If he just rests, and doesn’t make too much of an effort dealing with Atlantis, Colonel Sheppard should be out of the infirmary in about two days.” _If he rests. If his temperature stays down. If he gets his strength back. If The City lets him back in._ “We’ll see.” Beckett slipped a needle into the IV port, and watched the crease in the colonel’s brow fade.

Doctor Weir nodded once, and gently clasped Sheppard’s hand. “He was so cold earlier. Is that related to the withdrawal?” She really wanted to know more about what was going on, but the information would have to wait until one of them was rested and ready to talk. Frowning at the amount of patience she would need, the negotiator turned her attention to her military counterpart.

“To be perfectly honest, lass, I don’t know.” Then a thought popped into his head: the callis root he got from Kerna. The preparation and even a recipe came to mind, nearly blinding in its intensity. Beckett shut his eyes suddenly against the imaginary light of thought. “I can make him more comfortable, but he’ll have to ride this out.” _I know how my head feels right now; I can’t imagine his pain._ A brief flash of another herb in his collection came to mind. The properties were similar to aspirin, but mild on the system. Quite relaxing, by the look of it. He had found it disconcerting to have all this knowledge in his head, however the feeling had begun to fade after his impromptu nap.

Elizabeth noticed the doctor’s sudden reaction. “What about you? Are you having some symptoms?”

“Yes, he is, and should be in bed.” A new voice entered the room. Doctor Biro shuffled in behind her colleague, snatching the chart he was holding out of his hand. The next shift had begun. “You. Bed. Now.” She swanned away, shoving the chart into an awaiting nurse’s hand. The shorter woman gave her best scow, crossing her arms.

Beckett smiled apologetically. “I know, I know. I’m not going to fight ye on this, Caroline.” Covering his mouth, he shielded them from a jaw-cracking yawn. With one warning glance from Biro, he watched her disappear behind her office door.

“You go. I’ll check back in later. If you feel up to it, come by the conference room. I heard a little bit about your run-in with a console, so you can fill me in.” Her diplomatic smile slipped into place, as she caught Biro peeking around the wall. “Get some rest, and I’ll talk to you later.” 

Elizabeth left the infirmary in a hurry, not wanting to risk the wrath of the forensic pathologist.

\---------------

Several hours later, Sheppard sat bolt upright in his bed. Sweat soaked everything, leaving him chilled. _Who turned up the heat in here?_ He untangled himself from the damp bedsheets, feeling the familiar discomfort of an IV. Lowering the bed rail neatly and quietly, he grabbed the IV pole, dragging it toward the bathroom. With a thought he willed the light on, however, it was sluggish coming on. After thanking the inventor of handrails, Sheppard leaned heavily against the sink staring at his reflection. Who was this haggard man staring back? Beyond pale features made even more stark by a two-day beard.

 _It’s a wonder no one said anything,_ he thought. Hell, he probably wouldn’t have heard it anyway, being so out of it. With a deep sigh, he passed a hand over his face. _A shower and a shave, that’s all you need, John._ Carson would kill him, but it was a necessary risk. Glancing down at his hand, Sheppard carefully slipped the IV line out, taping the end. Applying pressure to stem the flow of blood, he quickly reached into a cabinet, pulling out a bandage.

Satisfied that it would hold under the spray, Sheppard stepped into the shower. The water arrived slowly, and lukewarm; he didn’t care as long as he could get rid of the grimy feeling. A twinge reminded him of a recent injury; he lightly touched the bruise across his chest. He wanted the exhaustion and the cold and the tension to flow out of him and down the drain.

The City was still quiet for him, hesitantly obeying his commands. “What? Are you jealous?” Immediately, a hum like laughter tickled his spine. Then it was gone, leaving him empty once again. He grabbed the rail with both hands to keep from falling. 

_Come back to me. Please!_

The edges of his vision darkened, and he sank to the shower floor. The water shut off slowly with a thought. Peeking around the tile wall, he saw Beckett sitting on the toilet, arms crossed, staring at his feet. “Oh. Hey, Carson. I, um. Well–”

“Please don’t speak, Colonel.” Placing his hands on his knees, the doctor wearily stood. He pulled a large towel from the cabinet and threw it over the shower wall. “Dry off. Let me know when yer ready.”

Sheppard peeked around the partition again to see if he was alone. Beckett had merely turned around, arms crossed again. The colonel watched the doctor warily as he tried off while still sitting. When most of him was dry, he attempted to stand using every handrail available in the large shower. Finally upright, he wrapped the towel around his waist, and stepped carefully out of the shower area. Sheppard tried to gauge exactly how upset the Scot was, however Beckett’s face was unreadable.

Without turning around, Beckett handed over a set of maroon scrubs. “Let’s get ye dressed,” Beckett said, stifling a yawn. Finally he did turn around, offering his hand. “C’mon, yer gettin’ cold.”

The colonel was about to say something, _(I did just get out of the shower, Carson)_ but his strength was waning. “I can’t feel Atlantis anymore,” he said suddenly as he pulled pants on. Beckett caught the colonel as he listed sideways. If he wasn’t so tired, Sheppard would have made a face. _It’s a miracle I’ve stayed standing for this long._ He leaned against the doctor as the shirt was pulled over his head.

Carson smiled sadly. “Well, I’m sure after yer rested, she’ll sing again fer ye.” He heard/felt the constant vibration almost immediately as they entered the ‘gate. The City had never been so lively for him, yet all he had to do was think about John, and Atlantis showed him the way. He had guessed for himself what might have happened, nevertheless, a HUD popped up in his office as he woke from a short nap.

“Hey, Doc,” the colonel whispered. “I think ’s time f’bed.” _Again with the slurring!_

“Aye, lad.” He pulled the colonel’s arm over his shoulder, gently pulling the thinner man closer. “I can give ye something for yer headache, if ye like. Are ye hungry?”

“Li’l. Tired mostly.” Sheppard staggered once before reaching his bed. He hated being so dependent, but all he thought about was darkness. The stray thought caused the lights to dim further. Lowering himself to his bed, he snagged the doctor’s hand. “Thanks, Carson.”

Asleep again at last.

\--------------

The sun was streaming through the high glass windows, painting designs of varying colors across Sheppard’s blanket. Absently, he kicked off the covers to cool down.

“You probably shouldn’t do that,” said a voice to his right. The voice was accompanied by the constant clacking on a keyboard. “Beckett’s already pissed at you.”

“No he’s not, McKay,” the colonel croaked as he pulled himself upright, wincing at his sore wrists. Leaning forward, Sheppard was thankful for the air conditioned gown. Gown? Coulda sworn I was wearing scrubs. He also felt the tell-tale tug of an IV in his right hand. “I had to take a shower. He saw me, we talked. He’s fine.” He tried to hide his puzzlement, especially with the uncomfortable catheter.

McKay stopped abusing his laptop and looked up. “You don’t remember?”

The colonel stilled, staring at his friend. “Remember what?” _Why do I feel I am not gonna like this?_

McKay slammed shut his laptop, leaning forward. “Do you know how many times Beckett had go find you? He had to strap you to the bed to keep you from leaving!” He rose, pouring water into a cup. “Drink.”

“Thanks.” Sheppard took a slow sip. “What do you mean, ‘kept leaving’? As far as I know I slept great after my shower–”

“Oh my _God,_ Sheppard! That was two nights ago!”

Surprise stamped itself all over the colonel’s face. He collapsed against the pillows, casting his mind back. He remembered the shower, and... “Was I in the Chair Room?”

“Yes,” the scientist actually looked away before he brought his sad-eyed gaze to rest on Sheppard’s face.

“What? Tell me,” the colonel said quietly.

McKay pulled the covers back over the patient, who protested being too hot. “You’re not gonna get any better–”

“Rodney!”

“Okay, okay. Just... you know... calm down.” He stood in his normal defensive stance, arms crossed tightly across his chest. “Yes. You did eventually end up in the chair. But not before running around deliriously in the corridors talking to walls.” He sighed and began pacing.

“So I may have had a bit of a set-back–”

“A bit?” McKay halted in his tracks. His arms came down in a huff, rigidly at his sides. “Colonel, you had a fever of one hundred and four, and you thought Atlantis abandoned you. When you finally settled down, it was only after you sat in that chair for almost an hour before we found you.”

The genius watched the soldier consider this information. The only color in Sheppard’s pale face was in his flushed cheeks. “I do remember the chair, but that’s all. Even that seemed like a dream.” He looked at McKay with a mixture of exhausted resignation and keen interest. “The LSD?”

McKay snorted. “Sheppard, we both know Atlantis will hide you if you want it to– You’ve got it back!”

“What?”

“Atlantis!” Laptop in hand, McKay placed it on the bed next to the colonel’s leg. His fingers flew over the keyboard as his head bobbed furiously. “Yes, yes, yes. All the systems are back to normal. You did it.”

Sheppard tried unsuccessfully to rise, but he was slipping into a daze. “What the hell are you talking about, Rodney?” Then he felt the familiar vibration. _Yes. The City was back to normal. But what happened?_

“When you came back from the planet, Atlantis went haywire. I think it was protecting itself by distancing its systems from you.”

“The cold shoulder, huh?”

“More like cooties.” The astrophysicist smiled at the puzzled expression. “The other outpost was something of an anomaly to begin with, changed over time by various people to suit their needs. They did it unconsciously, of course, but nevertheless, it changed the cybernetic makeup. Therefore, it marked you. Everything you touched, every thought – reciprocating adaptability. Fascinating. What I can’t figure out is why it responded to you in such a way.”

“‘Lantis or da udder one?” _Nope, not gonna last long here._ Sheppard felt his eyes slipping closed.

“Both, actually. I mean, it made you so tired every time it connected with you. I think you were more than just a conduit. Maybe a circuit breaker, or something I don’t know. When you were in the chair, something happened–”

“Rrrodney!” Rolled r’s meant trouble. “I told ye to come get me when he woke.” He set a steaming mug on the side table. Turning his steely gaze on his patient, Beckett gently grabbed his wrist. “Feelin’ better? Sorry about the bruises, lad. Ye had to be restrained for a bit.”

“Lot of good that did,” McKay muttered. When there was silence, he glanced up. “What?” 

The doctor frowned deeply. “It was a precaution. Since we had the damnedest time finding ye.”

“How many times did I leave?” The colonel became slightly more alert; a shiver traveled his spine.

Beckett casually slipped on his stethoscope, warming the membrane in his hands. “At least four times that I counted. Twice, ye made it out to the corridors. Once, ye came to my office–”

“And the last time you made it to the chair room,” McKay finished.

“Aye. When you came to my office, you asked if I would protect The City.” Deft hands reached out, and quickly made their examination.

Sheppard tried to sharpen his focus. “What? Why would–”

“I’m sure it was because you thought your gene wasn’t working anymore.” The scientist shifted uncomfortably, remembering the look of desperation on the soldier’s face. “Delirium has that affect on a person. Now, since Atlantis is no longer crazy, I have some work to do.” Without another look, McKay marched out of the room, laptop under his arm.

Beckett laughed softly. “Ye know he’s just concerned for ye, Colonel. Here,” he proffered the mug.

“I know. No matter how disturbing it is.” The patient sat up stiffly, holding the mug with both trembling hands. “Sorry about the trouble, Doc. What is this?” He took a sip. It vaguely tasted of honey and apples. After a few larger sips, Sheppard felt his insides warm and regulate. He was no longer too cold or hot. “That’s kinda tasty.”

“It’s callis root tea. Kerna told me it should get yer body temperature under control.”

Sheppard nodded slowly, feeling fatigue wash over him once again. He took another sip and gave the mug back; his arms betrayed him at the last minute. “I actually feel okay. Anyways,” the colonel slurred as his eyes drooped. “How’re you doin’?”

Beckett had swiftly caught the mug before it spilled. “I’m just fine, John. Didn’t take me as long to recover. Yoo, on the other hand,” he drawled, “will need as much rest as possible.”

“Mmmkay,” the colonel was losing the battle with his eyelids. “I get to leave t’morrow, right?” But he never heard Beckett’s response.

\-------------

John Sheppard awoke to a glorious day. The bright sun beat down through the high windows in the infirmary. Every member of his team would come to visit him, since he was quite a bit more alert than yesterday. For the first time in days, he was fully alert and starving. Even The City greeted him with a status report and a weather update just before he woke. It was going to be a pleasant day, all day. Sheppard made a mental note to visit the nearest balcony A.S.A.P.

“Oh, good you’re up,” Beckett announced cheerily. “I’ll be back with more tea, and breakfast.”

“Thanks, Doc.” He ate with an eagerness that he had not felt in a long time. Feeling more than a little energized, he waited patiently for Beckett to check his vitals, remove the IV and catheter. An hour after showering, he felt a familiar tiredness settle over him. But it wasn’t as bad as before. Tracing the colors splashed across his bed with a finger, Sheppard found his eyes closing. _Just a little nap, maybe._ The City wasn’t helping his adamant will to stay awake, lulling him into sleep with a comforting hum.


	8. Chapter 8

“He cannot be asleep again!” Rodney McKay fidgeted with the hem of his blue shirt.

“Aye, and I will let him sleep as long as he likes. When he wakes, he will be able to leave.”

Teyla brightened. “That is very good news, Carson. I am sure he is eager to return to his duties.”

“Yeah. Duties. Whatever.” McKay’s frown deepened, his lips nearly nonexistent. _That cocky bastard! How dare he make me care about him!_ The astrophysicist would have to wait that much longer. Wait for answers to questions that had been haunting him since they found that outpost. Wait for Sheppard to explain everything, hopefully in detail, definitely in flyboy-speak. And if McKay was honest with himself – and there was no reason for anyone to know this – he was excited for the occasion.

“What is he smiling about?” Ronon Dex grumbled from behind.

The smile dimmed slightly as McKay covered his start. “What do you care?” he huffed, crossing his arms tighter. “Look, it’ll be nice to record some of what happened, and get Sheppard’s viewpoint on the whole thing.”

Ronon looked thoughtful. “It’s funny how a SNAFU can turn out well.”

McKay stopped his fidgeting. “SNAFU? You really need to stop hanging out with the military.”

Something sparked in the runner’s eyes. “Well, it’s true. If anything, I think Sheppard would appreciate the company, McKay.” A massive hand squeezed the scientist’s shoulder. He knew as well as anyone the more irritable McKay became, the more concerned. Ronon watched him wander away, mumbling to himself.

“Sometimes, I wonder how Doctor McKay would be if Colonel Sheppard were not around,” Teyla said quietly.

Ronon laughed loudly. “That is something I don’t care to find out!”

\-----------------

John Sheppard opened his eyes again, confused. He only closed his eyes for a moment, but the sun had moved away from his bed. Instead of asking the time, he let a long stretch unfurl his body. Once all the kinks were out, he took a deep breath and sat up. A slight weight at the foot of his bed filled him with unrivaled happiness. His clothing. Sweats, a long sleeved shirt, and a jacket lay across his bed in a neat pile. Just as he threw back his covers, Carson Beckett appeared out of nowhere, Elizabeth in tow.

“Well, John! You’re looking better!” Elizabeth strolled in, sidling up to his bed. 

“Feeling a lot better, thank you,” he smiled, making a grab for his clothing. He was getting out of here, and he could fly again.

But the doctor was quicker. “Not so fast, Colonel. One last check,” Carson said, smiling as brightly as John felt. “Everything checks out–”

“I can go?” Sheppard’s heart was yammering in his chest.

“Aye lad. But,” the doctor pointed a severe finger. “Do _not_ over do it. This will be yer only warning.”

If it were possible, Sheppard would have disappeared into thin air, and re-materialized on a balcony somewhere. Instead, he gingerly stood and gathered his clothes. No dizziness or nausea was a good sign, he grinned. Moving quicker, he nodded to the beaming Elizabeth, and shuffled to the bathroom.

“Well, that was...” She searched for a word, frown furrowing her brow.

“Anti-climatic?”

Elizabeth patted the doctor’s arm amiably. “Just be glad all he had to do was sleep,” she said, walking slowly out of the medical bay. Everything is fine. For now.

\------------------

When he emerged from the infirmary, Sheppard was joined by McKay. They walked in companionable silence, the colonel with one hand in a pocket, the scientist with arms swinging at his sides. Together, they made their way to Sheppard’s favorite balcony.

McKay glanced over at the colonel, watching him close his eyes and breathe deeply the crisp air. _God, he still looks exhausted. He gets 10 more minutes, and I’m taking him inside. Whether he likes it or not._ Turning towards the horizon, McKay folded his arms tightly across his chest. “You know,” he said, tipping his head. “You owe me ten bucks.”

Sheppard smiled and said nothing, eyes still closed. Atlantis sang to him; Carson was right. He let the sunshine, and friendship, warm his weary soul.

THE END  
\---------------------

BTW: Ride the Lightning is Part 2 of The City series, if ya want some more Sheplantis. Coming up: A tag for The Return, Parts 1 & 2 tentatively called The City, Part Three: Impulse. It was called ‘Mine!’ but it kinda changed as the story did. That should make an appearance soon. (01.07)


End file.
